


Torn Open

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, from 2011, one of the ancient drabbles, so. yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: It was late and Yuto didn't call.





	Torn Open

**Author's Note:**

> A very dramatic title. Because I was 14 or so. So. yeah. It's really not that dramatic.

Keito didn't remember the last time he got mad. It simply didn't happen. It was one of the few things he liked about himself; the calm. It kept him in control of himself, and he never got into trouble or conflicts with others. But right now, he was furious.

_How could you?!_  He wanted to shout, wipe the smile off of Yuto's face. _Don't you know how worried I've been?!_

 

He glared, biting back the words, and turned away, pretending to read the book he had in his hands; the one he'd been attempting to focus on, while waiting for Yuto to finally get home. He checked the clock. It was past midnight. His eyelids were heavy, but his emotions were still churning in his stomach, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Yuto began talking to him, chattering about how much fun he'd had. Keito didn't care. Yuto was being so foolish! Didn't he understand that while he was out with his friends, Keito was sitting here alone in the dark, thinking that something awful had happened?! If he'd only answered his damn cell phone; if he'd only been a bit more thoughtful, a bit more responsible, all of this could have been avoided!

 

He excused himself, saying he was going to bed, not wanting to pretend to be fine anymore. Yuto nodded, and let him go. He stood in his room, and listened as he heard sounds of Yuto getting ready for bed, humming quietly to himself. He felt himself shaking, and crouched next to his bed, letting a tear run down his cheek. _You scared me so much!_

 

He didn't know when the last time was that he had been that scared. It was worse than his first concert. Worse than meeting JUMP for the first time. Worse than entering his new school, after living in England.

 

I don't know what I'd do without you, damn it!

 

Quickly, he changed, trying to ignore the tears, but they kept coming, as though his heart had been torn open.  _I love you so much..._

 

Keito crawled into bed, tears still streaming down his face, as relief broke him down. He didn't remember the last time he had felt like this. He didn't think it had ever happened before. The first person to ever make him angry; the first person he had ever loved so muchーwas fast asleep, oblivious, just next door. Safe. Knowing that, finally Keito slept, his heart calming and closing back up, hiding itself under his calm once more.


End file.
